


Dustin's Sister

by flannelsandpinetrees



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelsandpinetrees/pseuds/flannelsandpinetrees
Summary: Basically, you're Dustin's sister who happens to have something going on with Steve.





	Dustin's Sister

It was the night of the snowball and you just dropped your brother, Dustin, off at the dance with Steve. Ever since the night of the demodog fight, you and Steve got a little closer. By closer, you mean somewhat dating. He hadn't asked you out and you don't want to assume anything. Right now you were in the back of Steve's car. Steve straddled above you. You broke away from the kiss and looked up at him. "Listen, we can never tell Dustin about this!" You say as he laughed. "Well, that's going to be hard." You gave him a puzzled look. He pointed up to the rear-view mirror. You climbed over him and grabbed the mirror. At first everything seemed okay until you saw a big, purple bruise on your neck. "STEVE!" You hit him in the chest and sat back next to him. "I AM SORRY!" He looked at it again. "I couldn't help myself." You smirked but you got angry again. "DO YOU KNOW-" He knew you were about to start yelling so he cut you off with a kiss. "HOW HARD-" Again, he cut you off. "IT IS TO COVER ONE OF THESE!?" He pulled away and looked in your eyes. "if you don't stop, I will give you another." He smiled pulling you in for another kiss this time you fell back into the position you were in. After a minute, you pulled away again. "What are we?" This question has been in your head since you and Steve started your  _thing_. You looked up at him, the moonlight showing the tiniest bit of his features. He remained silent. You sat up and sat normally. "You know what? Never mind. Forget I asked that. Can you just take me home?" He nodded and you both climbed back to your seats. 

 

The ride home had an awkward silence filling the atmosphere.  _You really messed up, Y/N. He's never gonna want to talk to you anymore._ Steve turned onto your street and got near your house. "Thanks." You flashed him an awkward smile and got out of the car. You ran up to your door, making sure to cover the hickey you just got. Giving your a mom a kiss on the cheek and wishing her a goodnight, you walked into your room and let the tears come out. Sliding down against your door, you put your hand over your mouth to hold the sob that was about to escape. Finding the saddest record, you put it on and got changed into a shirt Steve gave you.  _He never liked you. You were just a rebound for Nancy. He just wanted you for a hookup._ The negative thoughts filled your mind as you let your head hit the pillow. A few more tears slipped and you fell asleep. 

 

 ** _TAP. TAP. TAP._** You weren't in a deep sleep so this woke you up. Turning the light on and looking at the clock that read 1:30. "The hell?" You got out of bed and went to the window. Looking out, you saw Steve. He waved and pointed to the window. It took you a second, contemplating whether or not to open the window for the boy who broke your heart into a million pieces. He climbed in as silently as he could. You stood there awkwardly as he looked at you. "Were you crying?" Looking into the closest mirror. You saw the lines of black. "No." You said attempting to get the black off. Again, the awkward silence filled the room. "What are you doing here?" Your tone came off rude and he looked at you. "Listen, I'm sorry." Letting out a laugh, you rolled your eyes. "Sorry my ass." You sat on your bed, holding your arms to your chest. "Please, I really am. I didn't mean to seem like I didn't care. I do. Y/N, I care about you so much." You looked down and he lifted your chin up. "Please, forgive me." You looked up and saw his deep, brown eyes looking into yours. "I forgive you." You whispered. He brought you into a kiss and everything felt better. He pulled apart and put his forehead against yours. "Be my girlfriend?" He smiled. "About time, Harrington." He deepened the kiss and the two of you rolled onto your bed. You heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. "Shit, hide." He ran into your closet as you grabbed a book and pretended to read it. You saw your brother appear in the doorway with his hair still styled. "Y/N, everything okay? Did you have another nightmare?" He came into your room and shut the door behind him. "No, I couldn't sleep." You gave him an assuring smile. "Okay, tell Steve I said hi." He walked out and you looked up at the door. Steve stepped out of the closet with a shocked look on his face. "Kid's smart." You nodded and held your arms out for Steve to come into your arms.  "Nightmares?" you nodded and he held you closer. "Don't worry, I got them too. But if they happen again, call me?" You nodded and brought him into a sweet kiss. You knew your mother was going to wake up soon, so Steve was getting ready to leave. Before leaving the way he came in, you engulfed him in a hug. You felt his hot breath on your neck, as he began to whisper something. "Remember to cover that hickey even though I think it is hot and you look amazing in my shirt." He climbed out of the window and shot you a wink. You felt goosebumps on your arms and smiled. The things this boy was doing to you.


End file.
